Pryde
'' If someone sets out to detain one whom he deems unrighteous, does that make the hunter more justified than the hunter?'' Pryde, the son-but-not-quite of Neko, is a half-cat-half-fox chibi who just happens to be a bounty hunter. He also happens to have cancer, and he also happens to have an affinity for sugar, and he happens to be part of a cult. Ehhhhh Etymology That's right, this is the part where I'm supposed to say where I got the idea for his name, Pryde. Well, it certainly didn't come from the Full Metal Alchemist character with a similar name, although the show did have some influence to some degree on Pryde's attributes, and it most certainly did not come from the X-Men character that can walk through walls, because it was only after Googling the word "Pryde" on Google that I found out about her. No, it comes from some obscure Sonic webcomic that you may or may not know, and I really don't feel like providing a link to it, partly because I haven't checked it in awhile and so I don't know what's currently going on in it and whether it may influence your opinion of this OC. Does that make any sense at all? General Stuff of Generalnesssss Species: Half-cat, half-fox Age: 3 and 16 (more on that later) Height: 3 feet 12 inches Gender: Male Font: Only one form is used, so he only has one font, so clicky clicky! Fur color: White, brown, or black, depending on what he feels like Appearance As a chibi, he's adorable and relatively short, his head is disproportianately larger compared to his other body parts, and he has a relatively slim build. Pryde is a half-cat and a half-fox, but he tries to hide his feline characteristics. He has two sets of ears: two cat ears on the top of his head, and two fox ears below his cat ears, but the hat that he always wears hides his cat ears. His fur color can change between black, brown, or white, depending on what the situation calls for, and he has two and a half fox tails. The half tail is literally half a tail, since it was nearly removed in an accident. He can usually be seen in a cape or a mini coat, and he never wears pants, as they're too big for him... His right arm is both mechanical and organic, meaning that it has flesh and fur but most of it is machinery. Abilities/Characteristics As the genetic offspring-but-not-quite of Neko, he has the same magical abilties as her (anthropomorphic and four-legged forms, elemental and healing abilities) but he chooses never to use them, because of his allegiance to his cult. He chooses to be permanently in his anthropomorphic form. As a result of his vow of abstinence from magic, he relies on things that don't rely on magic. He can use his claws while fighting, and despite his small size, he's actually kinda skilled at paw-to-paw combat. His small size makes him very agile and fast, and his tails can be used as well. He also knows how to use some weapons, like swords and the occasional pistol, but he avoids firearms whenever he can. His mechanical arm has many uses, like becoming sharp (Full Metal Alchemist!) and firing energy shots that ebb away at his life force when used (MegaMan!) and becoming a can opener. It's completely waterproof, so dousing him in water won't shock him or anything. Issues As mentioned before, he has cancer, which can sometimes leave him out of breath at random times, and his days are numbered. He also has a sort of negative diabetes, meaning that his life depends on the consumption of sugar, and if he doesn't have a certain amount of sugar every day, he loses lots of strength, becomes sick, and may even die, if enough time without sugar passes. He also ages unusually fast, even for an animal, which is why he's 3-years-old in actual years and 16 in terms of maturity. All of these flaws are a result of his mixed genetics. Personality Pryde has a strong sense of justice, and he'll do what he thinks is right. Even though he's a part-time bounty hunter, he takes no pleasure and pride in taking the lives of others, but he thinks that it's only necessary when it's needed. However, his perspective on life has been skewed a bit because he was admitted into his cult at an early age; you could say that he's a somewhat corrupted youth. If he wasn't admitted into the cult, he would've been entirely innocent right now, but sadly, that wasn't meant to be. He follows the orders he's given from his cult, as he was influenced to think that their actions are always backed by morals, and most of the time that's true. He believes that people are naturally good overall, and he's not sadistic at all in any way. If this was a novel, he would be an antihero; he's not bad, and he never intends to be bad, but the situations he is sometimes forced into make him look a little bad, but truly, he's not. He just wants what's right. He was only corrupted to kill because his cult gave him the role of the only bounty hunter in the cult. His ages of 3 and 16 make him confused sometimes, so sometimes he acts mature like a 16-year-old, but sometimes he acts considerably younger and perhaps even a little innocent, letting out an occasional "Nyaa~!" But later he gets ashamed of that, as he tries to hides his feline characteristics, but then he acts cat-like again, then... He likes the fox side of himself better, but sometimes his cat self comes out. Like a fox, he's really clever and has a little map in his head. As stated before, he abstains from the use of magic, so he's a purist of sorts. Despite what his name seems to suggest, he's actually fairly meek. Backstory Now let's get a little dramatic! Birth Neko was injected with some weird stuff, so initially, Pryde was a parasite of sorts in Neko's stomach, then after growing enough, living off some of the food she ate, he made a little hole in the stomach wall and came out. He was the first of his "siblings" to do so. After a few days he was able to walk on both legs, and within a month he was able to talk. However, his siblings started dying in humiliating ways, like getting run over on the street or falling into a mulch. A few months into his life, as the last one surviving out of his siblings, he sat on a patch of grass in a relatively peaceful meadow and began to ponder about life. Did his siblings really deserve to die? Was life all about trying to survive in a cruel world? He sighed and held his head in his paws, because thinking made his still-developing mind hurt, so he decided to roll around in the grass and meow. Lost Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, a hawk swooped out of the sky and snatched him in her claws! "Ack! Miss, please, please, please, let me go!" Pryde pleaded desperately with tears of pain in his eyes, but the hawk merely held the kit tighter. Higher and higher they went, until finally they reached the hawk's nest. The hawk threw Pryde not-so-gently into the nest and then flew away, leaving Pryde confused as to why she just brought him here. Pryde looked around and saw that there were some little baby hawks, about the same age as him. "Uhh... Am I gonna be food?" He backed away slowly into a corner (well, since this nest was circular, there weren't really any corner, but you know what I mean!), and when he reached the wall of the nest, he peered over the edge and saw that the nest was much too high above the ground for him to escape, so he looked at the baby chicks and laughed a little nervously and waited for the end. However, Category:Neko+ Category:Characters